


Friday Night

by Scathach



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/pseuds/Scathach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in Coast City, Barry meets someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night

Barry stared at the half-empty glass in front of him and sighed, re-evaluating his idea of entering the bar. He was in Coast City for a few days to lend a hand on a case, and had decided to spend the night at a place near his hotel, hoping to distract himself and maybe — _maybe_ — forget about Iris for a night.  
  
He was midway through his third glass, and although the atmosphere was nice and he had chatted with a couple of girls, he just didn’t feel like taking things farther than that. Sighing again, he picked up his glass, only to almost drop it when someone behind spoke close to his ear.  
  
“That’s a lot of sighing for a cute guy on a Friday night.”  
  
Turning to the side he saw a man sitting down next to him. He had short brown hair and was wearing a bomber jacket that looked a little worse for wear, on his face there was an easy smile, and Barry guessed the stranger was a little older than him. Unsure on how to act in such a situation, he just kept staring.  
  
“I’d normally offer you a drink, but…” the man pointed at Barry’s hand, still hovering in mid hair holding the glass of alcohol “I’m Hal, by the way. You here waiting for someone?”  
  
Barry wasn’t stupid, and knew full well that wasn’t an innocent question. He thought for a moment about lying, but the alcohol made him feel warm and a bit complacent, and after all he was there exactly for this, so he put the glass down and returned the smile.  
  
“Well, nice to meet you, Hal. I’m Barry, and I have no plans for the rest of the night.”


End file.
